


idk

by khaleesiglitter



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiglitter/pseuds/khaleesiglitter





	idk

After a long night of partying, Pietro Maximoff and four of his friends drive over a bridge and, not paying attention, crash into a truck, killing them instantly. His father, Erik Lensherr, the reverend of the church of the small Southern United States town of Bomont, Georgia, persuades the city council to pass several paternalistic laws, including a ban on all unsupervised dancing and music within the city limits as well as a by-law curfew. The city council agrees, banning the music and the dancing.

Three years later, Sebastian Shaw, a teenager raised in Boston, moves to Bomont to live with his uncle, aunt, and cousins after his mother's painful death from leukemia. Soon after arriving, Sebastian makes friends with Dr. Bolivar Trask, a fellow senior at Bomont High School, and learns from him about the ban on dancing and music. He soon begins to become attracted to Erik's rebellious daughter Emma Frost. Erik mistrusts Sebastian, forbidding Emma to see him ever again, even blaming Emma's rebellious attitude on him. Sebastian and his classmates want to do away with the law and have a senior prom.

After a while, Emma begins to fall in love with Sebastian and breaks up with her boyfriend, telling him she's sick of him treating her like dirt. In result, he insults her by calling her a slut and knocks her down when she tries to hit him. He tries to drive away, but she starts to demolish his truck with her weird diamond powers, resulting in him beating her, bruising her face. After hearing of Emma's beaten condition, Erik meets up with Emma and his husband, Charles Xavier, at the church and instantly thinks Sebastian was the one who had beaten his daughter. When he declares he wants Sebastian arrested, Emma tells him that he can't blame everything on Sebastian just like he did with Pietro, who died in the car crash. She goes on to say how Pietro spent his entire life trying to make him proud, such as getting good grades and always going to church, but he was never good enough for him. Now no one remembers the good things about Pietro, only the accident and ban on music and dancing his death caused. After she bitterly reveals to not being a virgin, Erik slaps her across the face with metal, prompting Emma to flee from the church. Erik tries to apologize, but Charles goes after her telling him that he's "done enough". Charles is supportive of Emma, and explains to Erik that he cannot be everyone's father, and that he is hardly being a father to Emma. Charles also says that dancing and music are not the problem.  
Sebastian goes before the city council and reads several Bible verses, given to him by Emma, that describe how in ancient times people would dance to rejoice, exercise, celebrate, and/or worship, hoping to lift the dancing ban. Meanwhile, Sebastian also teaches Trask how to dance. The city council votes against him. Seemingly beaten, Sebastian returns to daily life. One day while working he is approached by his boss Andy who hatches a plan to have the dance in the city of Basin instead. When Sebastian responds that he wants the dance in Bomont, Andy informs him that his cotton mill is just outside Bomont's city limits. Once the plans are set, Sebastian goes to see Erik knowing that Erik still has enough influence to pressure the parents not to let their teenagers come. Sebastian tells Erik that even though they denied the motion to dismiss the law, they cannot stop the teenagers from having the first senior prom, which has always been denied. He then asks him respectfully if he can take Emma. Erik, after some thought, allows Emma to go and makes amends with Charles and his daughter, better understanding things.  
On Sunday, Erik asks his congregation to pray for the high school students putting on the prom. Not long after Sebastian and Emma arrive at the prom, Emma's ex and several of his friends ride up, intent on beating up Sebastian and Trask for an earlier fight in the movie. However, Sebastian and Trask fend them off along with Riptide and Emma's help. Sebastian then flings some confetti into a shredding machine and yells, "Let's dance!" The movie ends with everyone dancing in the barn to the song from the opening credits, "Footloose".


End file.
